Rescue Hilachet Ship
Rescue Hilachet Ship is the second Engram Link mission that can be accessed from Marjorie's Station, and can be unlocked by completing Defense. Completing this mission will unlock the Engram Link mission Calculus 3. Mission Selection Engram Link HilachMerc//845.2... Rescue Hilachet mining ship. Note: Decloaker Missiles are essential. 36000 CR Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing HilachMerc//845.2... Objectives: 1. Decloaking missiles are essential. 2. Sweep area for cloaked asteroids. 3. Protect Hilachet ships as required. continue... | The 'Hellwar' continues - asteroids containing energy rich Low Stark crystals have been warped into subspace by the Donachet.| This effectively prevents us from mining them. While searching for the cloaked asteroids, a Hilachet Cruiser has suffered a surprise attack| and is drifting powerless on the fringes of an asteroid belt.| In order for the ship to escape it will need to load 3 Low Stark crystals. A Hilachet Mining Ship has been dispatched - as soon as the cloaked asteroids are revealed, it will extract and process the crystals before deploying a Mining Shuttle to transport them to the drifting ship. | It is likely that Donachet Fighters will contest mining attempts in the belt. Our resources must be protected. 36000 CR will be paid if the cruiser can power up in time to escape. Note: Decloaker Missiles are essential. Briefing Unit Information Low Stark crystals Decloak Mining ships will retrieve Hilachet Cruiser FLASHES on radar Do not attack Giant Asteroid (Unused) YELLOW on radar Timer will indicate Imminent impact Mining Ship GREEN on radar Protect Mining Shuttle GREEN on Radar Protect Donachet Fighters RED on radar Engage and destroy Forces Hilachet Forces *Stage 1 **1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) **1x Diva's Craft (Arquette Diva) (Jumps out after a few seconds) **1x Hilachet Battlecruiser (Drifting Cruiser) **4x Hilachet Shuttle (One Shuttle is present and jumps out after a few seconds; the other Shuttles one at a time appear when the Mining Ship retrieves a Crystal) **2x Hilachet Fighter **1x Hilachet Mining Ship *Stage 2 **1x Craft (Valdemar) Donachet Forces *Stage 1 **21?x Donachet Fighter Neutral *Stage 1 **? (Infinite?)x Asteroid (Nine asteroids are present at the beginning of the mission; additional asteroids appear one at a time when another asteroid is destroyed) **4x Crystal Asteroid (All Crystal Asteroids start the mission cloaked and uncloak when hit with decloaker missiles) **4x Crystal (Appear when Crystal Asteroids are destroyed) **1x Large Asteroid (Cannot be destroyed) *Stage 2 *22?x Shadow Asteroid *?x Asteroid (Additional Asteroids appear when any are destroyed) Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: The Tachyon Engram re-established connection. *The General: Deep space spy-sats indicate the Red Sun is on course for the Interworld System. You still have a chance to intercept her, but only if you can make it through this. *Valdemar: It was the kind of space only a crazy man would enter... Mission Start *Diva: I'll check deeper into the field, Valdemar. You help the mining ship. Crystal Asteroid Hit With Decloaker Missile *Mining Ship: Subsumed asteroid detected - commencing mining operations. Shuttle Attacked *Hilachet: Mining shuttle is under attack(!) Drifting Cruiser Receives Energy From Shuttle *Drifting Cruiser: Power levels increased, but we still need more to fire our engines. Drifting Cruiser Receives Energy From Three Shuttles *Drifting Cruiser: Power level at full - firing engines and preparing to leave path of asteroid. Large Asteroid Appears *Drifting Cruiser: We are drifting in the path of an asteroid. We urgently need to restore power(!) Large Cruiser Hits Drifting Cruiser *Drifting Cruiser: Too late- Stage Two Start *The General: You've fallen into subspace. Being here will cause your ship to heat up, so keep to the shadow asteroids. *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: I was alive... but I was alone. Diva, do you hear me? Talk to me. No response... I figured she was dead. Felt like I was losing my mind. Diva, do you copy? Diva, do you read? *Diva: Hey, Valdemar. Why the long face, did you miss me? I'm touched, hahahaha! Success Debriefing Screen HilachMerc//845.2... Contract fulfilled. We were sorry to hear about your experience in Subspace. This is never a pleasant experience, but hopefully you have learned from it. Reward: 36000 CR Total Payment: 36000 CR Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: As the human race fought itself, a secret alien advance was underway. Their minds were as brilliant as their hearts were cold. By taking advantage of our divisions they could execute their plan without interference. Especially now. I was finished. They were just beginning. Rewards *36000 CR (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions